


Enough

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't much, but it was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

"We're not a couple," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
The silence descended again, only broken by the rustling of sheets when Rodney turned to face him.  
  
"And I don't love you,"  
  
His heart sank; he stiffened, so much for trusting someone. He could feel his stomach clench, blinking quickly he told himself it was just to get something out of his eyes, he was lying. He tried to wriggle away, arms encircling him, pulled him back.  
  
"We could be though, and I could try, really I could."  
  
A slow smile appeared.  
  
It wasn't much, but it was enough.


End file.
